Lost Girl or New Mother?
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Just a little Jane/Peter that I wrote because it's pathetic how little of an amount there are on here. Tell me what you think.


Okay so I was majorly obessed with Peter Pan last night

Okay so I was majorly obsessed with Peter Pan last night. Watched all the movies I own about it (3, sadly that's it), read the book, read fanfiction, and wore my Tinkerbell shirt. Yeah I know I have a problem. While I was reading, I realized oh my goodness! There's not a lot of Peter/Jane. (Which, in my opinion, is SO much better, it's not even funny) So I decided to write this. Mind you, it was written at 4:27-4:49 by a very tired braindead form of me so yeah…

Nope not mine although the story is.

-

-

-

Jane had been at Neverland for two weeks when she began to have feelings for the boy who would never grow up. Sure they flirted back and forth since her arrival, but that had always been harmless, just another game. However, by the third week she blushed when ever Peter touched her.

"Jane, why are you pink around Father?" Curly asked.

"I'm not," she protested.

"Yes you are and Father is too," he told her.

'_Things are really bad when _Cubby_ starts to notice_,' she thought to herself.

"Jane are you going to be our new mother?" Slightly asked.

"Are you kidding? No! I'm the one and only Lost Girl. Mom's job was to be your mother. My job is to be one of you," she told them, just as Peter Pan flew up.

"Jane come with me!" Peter said landing in front of her.

"Okay where are we going?"

"Surprise," he said taking her hand and lifting her off the ground, not noticing the pink color of her face.

Jane watched as Peter lead them over the forest and Mermaid Lagoon, lead them past the Jolly Roger without being noticed and over the Indian tribe, then landed in front of the hideout.

"The hide out?" she asked as Peter took her to one of the hidden entrances.

"Yep, go inside," he said with a large smile.

"Okay," she said sliding down the hidden slide in the tree stump.

She just noticed the extra door next to Tink's tree when Peter landed behind her. She walked over to it and opened it.

Inside was bed made out of some type of animal fur. As much as she hated the idea of animal being killed for her, she forgot the fact when she noticed how soft it was. There was also a small mirror and chair in the corner. On the chair was a pair of fake fairy wings that would fit Jane perfectly.

She observed them and concluded that Tinkerbell had to have helped. They even felt like real fairy wings.

"No more of these," he said pulling off the rabbit head that she normally wore.

"But a fairy isn't an animal," she said sliding her fingers over the gorgeous wings.

"Everyone wants you to be our mother Jane," he told her.

"That was Mom's job. I'm the one and only Lots Girl," she told him. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You can still be our mother and a Lost Girl," he told her

Jane thought for a moment. Did Peter offering her to be the new mother mean that he had feelings for her as well?

"Do _you_ want me to be the new mother as well?" she asked blushing.

"Of course Jane," he said. His normal happy-go-lucky childhood voice wasn't there. Somehow he sounded more grown up in the way he said Jane.

"I guess if all the Lost Boys want me to," she said smiling.

Just then the six boys came in through there various holes.

"Jane! Father!" they called.

"Jane do you like the new room?" Nibs asked.

"Yes and it's right next to Tinkerbell's. It's perfect," she told them. Ever since she has saved Tink from almost dying on her account she and the small fairy had been very close friends. With the help of Peter, she was even learning how to understand the fairy language.

"Jane are you going to be our new mother?" the twins asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I'm still going to be the one and only Lost Girl too," she told them all.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Mother," Tootles said tugging on the hem of her nightgown and lifting up his arms, wanting to be held.

"Tootles talked!" Curly said as the other stared at him, their mouths agape.

Jane was the first to come out of her shocked state. She picked the youngest boy up and cradled him to her.

"Who wants a story?" she asked sitting down on her bed. The Lost Boys and Peter sat around her.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl," she started. "This girl used to have her mother read her stories of Peter Pan every night before she went to bed. Then a war started and her father had to leave. The girl started to no longer believe in her childhood stories. She thought she was too grown up to believe in such silly things. One night she had gotten into her fight with her younger brother and her mother told them that they would have to go to the country side to escape the war. That same night, a group of pirates kidnapped her from her home. They took her onto their ship and tried to feed her to a giant octopus. However, just as the beast was about to eat her, Peter Pan saved her and brought her back to the hideaway," she finished.

"Yay Peter!" they cheered.

"Mother, what's the girl's name?" Curly asked.

"Jane."

"Mother you didn't believe in Father? You didn't believe in Neverland?" Nibs asked shocked.

"How could you not believe in Neverland?" Curly asked.

"I thought I was too old," she told them.

"No one's too old for Neverland," the Twins whimpered.

"I know that now," Jane laughed. Her laughter soon turned into a yawn, which cause Peter and Nibs to yawn as well. (A/N: Can't read or write this part without yawning myself.)

"Lets go to sleep everybody," Jane said noticing that Tootles had fallen asleep on her lap.

"Aw. I dun wanna," Curly whined.

"Tough. Mother says so," Jane said with a smile.

"Okay," they mumbled leaving the room and Peter and Jane alone with the sleeping Tootles.

"Thank you for the room and wings," Jane told him quietly.

"The room was Tootle's idea and Tink made the wings," he said his cheeks a light pink color.

'_Is Peter blushing?'_ Jane thought to herself. _ 'No he couldn't be. He's Peter Pan.'have_

"Jane, you won't leave like Wendy will you?" Peter asked her sadly.

"I don't know. What about Mom and Dad, and Danny of course."

"But you have the Lost Boys and…me," he told her.

"I have to go back sooner or later Peter."

"No you don't. You can stay here forever. You have to stay here. You can't leave. You just can't," Peter said.

Was it just Jane, or were his eyes slightly teary.

"Okay," she lied. She didn't want to be the one to make the great Peter Pan cry.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure," she told him.

"Thank you Jane," he said hugging her.

"Night Peter."

"Goodnight," he said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Jane looked down at the sleeping toddler in her lap. She smiled before crawling under the covers and blowing out the candle next to her bed. She felt Tootles cuddle closer to her and mutter 'Mother' in his sleep.

The next morning Jane woke up early and flew over to Mermaid Lagoon. Peter had already warned them not to harm her or he would never visit them again. He laughed when they picked on Wendy but he was furious when they tried to harm Jane.

"Janie Dear!" One of the called.

"Hello," she said as they came over to her.

"Where's Peter?" they asked.

"Asleep," she told them much to the their disappointment.

They ignored her after that and swam back to their rocks. If she didn't have information about Peter, they couldn't care less about the girl. Jane watched them comb their hair and splash around for awhile before going back to the hideout. She hated realized that she had been gone for hours until she got back and found the Twins looking under and behind every surface for something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked curiously.

"You," they said stopping in their tracks.

"Father thought that you had gone back home," one of them said as the other finished, "He went to bring you back."

"Wonder if I can catch up with him? Probably not," she thought out loud to herself with a sigh.

"Are the other Boys out looking too?" she asked.

The Twins nodded their heads.

"Can you go find them please?" she asked.

"Sure Mother," they said running out.

Jane went over to Tinkerbell's hole in the tree and lifted the leaf away, hoping that the fairy would be there if anyone could catch up with Peter it would her. Of course though, the fairy was off with Peter Pan, as always.

Meanwhile, Peter was on his way to Jane's house. He made it there around nine at night. Wendy was sitting on the windowsill in Jane's room. Wearing the same sad look that Mrs. Darling had so many years ago. Peter knocked on the window, causing Wendy to jump awake.

"Peter Pan?" she asked in shock opening the window.

"Hullo Wendy."

"Peter, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is Jane here?" he asked quickly.

"Jane?" I thought she was off with you in Neverland. She was wasn't she?" Wendy asked worried.

At the same moment they looked up at each other. "HOOK!" they said together.

"I'm sorry Wendy I have to go now," Peter said starting to fly off.

"Peter, wait," Wendy said grabbing his arm. "Take me with you. I want to help."

"I'm sorry Wendy. You're a grown up. You can't go to Neverland. You can't fly."

"Please Peter let me try," she begged.

"Okay," he said doubtfully. "Let her have it Tink."

Tinkerbell sprinkled her with fairy dust and they waited a moment but nothing happened. Wendy's feet stayed planted firmly on the ground, no matter how happy her thoughts.

"Sorry Wendy. I have to go save Jane now," Peter said sadly flying off.

For the past three weeks, Peter had been happier than he ever had before. Happier than when he was with Wendy even. When he realized that Jane could be in trouble his heart stopped for a moment.

'_What does this mean?'_ he thought to himself as he flew full speed back to Neverland.

He sped into the hideout. "Lost Boys! Hooks got- JANE!" he gasped shocked to see the girl in the center of the Lost Boys.

He flew over and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I worried you Peter," she blushed as he spun her around.

"I thought Hook got you again," he said.

"Are Mother and Father going to kiss?" Tootles asked.

Peter stopped spinning Jane but he didn't let her down. They both did however, blush a deep red.

"Peter you can let me down now," she whispered.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled setting her down on her feet.

"So who wants a story?" she asked.

"One about you and Father?" Curly asked.

"There's not any stories about me and Peter that you haven't heard yet," Jane told him.

"One about Cinderella?" the Twins asked.

"How about the Tortoise and the Hare?" Jane asked them.

"The what?"

"The Bunny and the Turtle?" she asked.

"That one's boring. I don't want to hear a story," Nibs complained.

"What do you want to do then Nibs?" Jane asked.

"Treasure Hunt?" he asked.

"We did that yesterday," Curly whined.

"Hide and Seek?" the Twins suggested. Tootles nodded his head and the other agreed.

Ten minutes later the Lost Boys were hiding around Neverland.

"Jane, where'd you go?" Peter asked her.

"Mermaid Lagoon."

"But you hate the mermaids. Why'd you go there?" he asked.

"I knew you would never look there."

"Do you not want to be around me?" he asked truly confused.

"I was thinking," she told him.

"About what?"

"I...Peter I think I well…like you," Jane spat out.

"Well Jane you know the whole Mother Father thing is just a game right? It's not for real," he said. Even as the words left his mouth he knew he was lying.

"You don't believe that do you Peter?" she asked hurt.

"Of course. I wish to always be young. If I love you I'd have to grow up. I want to be a boy not a man."

"You don't have to grow up," she told him.

"Yes I would and I don't want to."

"Okay," she said sadly. "I'm going to go play Hide and Seek," she said leaving.

"Jane wait," Peter called.

"It's fine Peter. Really. It's okay. You still love Mom. I get it. Mom's great why wouldn't you love her. Why wouldn't anyone love her?" she said before running off in the bushes.

"Mother?" Tootles asked when she ran into his hiding spot.

"Jane," she corrected him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Noth- Peter still loves my mother," she told him.

"Father made the room and wings to make you like him. He said it was a secret though," he told her.

Peter had told Tootles his feelings for Jane because he needed to tell someone and he knew that Tootles wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't speak after all.

"What?" she asked.

"Father likes Jane," he told her slowly.

"Thanks Tootles," she said hugging the young boy tightly before running back to the hideaway, praying Peter was still there.

Peter Pan was slouching in his large chair when Jane tumbled down into the hideout, a smile stretching across her face. She stood up and brushed off her nightgown then walked over to him.

"Jane. You didn't go back?" he asked sitting up strait.

"Of course not."

"I don't like Wendy. I didn't like her even when she was here," Peter told her quickly.

"I know. Tootles told me that you like me though?" she stated it as a question and sat down on the edge of the chair.

"Maybe a little," he said, joking gleaming in his eyes.

"Only a little?" she asked through mocked hurt tone. "Well then," she said standing up and making her way to the exit. "I guess I'll be going then. It's not as if I believe in any of this anyway. It is a dream after all. When I wake, it will all be gone."

Peter jumped up and grabbed her arms, pulling her back towards her.

"Don't go," he begged.

"Okay," she said pecking him quickly on the lips.

When she pulled away, Peter leaned down and kissed her again, this time longer.

"Aren't you afraid of growing up?" she asked.

"Not as much as before."

"Will you come back home with me?" she asked.

"The Lost Boys," he said.

"Can come back too," she smiled.

"Wendy won't mind?" he asked.

"Mom'll love to have you around."

"Will I have to go to school?"

"I suppose."

"Then to work."

"Most likely," she sighed.

"Work isn't too bad is it?" he asked.

"I don't _think_ so. I don't know though."

Peter was silent for a moment then asked,

"Will I ever be able to come back?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Peter stood there for a moment not moving or making a sound other than the soft whisper of his breath.

"Please come with me Peter. Please," she begged.

"Tink?" he asked.

"Tink can come too. We'll have to keep her a secret but she can come. She gets to sleep in my room though," she laughed.

"I guess if I'm not leaving anything behind, I could go."

"Really?" she asked throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

Peter nodded his head and hugged her tightly.

"Go on and tell the Lost Boys Mother," he told her.

"We can't be called Mother and Father in my world though Peter," she told him.

"We can't?"

"No."

"If we aren't in public?" he asked.

"Then it would be okay. When do we leave?" Jane asked.

"Tomorrow."

-

-

-

So there it is. Tell me what you think and there might be a possibility of a sequel. No promises though.

Lots of Love,

Life is Like a Novel


End file.
